Carla the Hero
by Unknown2006
Summary: This is an ending to Elena of Avalor my way. Carla redeems herself, but has to risk her life in order to save Elena. Contains character death(S). Some violent scenes-viewer discretion is advised. I changed the rating to M on a reader’s request.
1. 1

** Hello guys! I decided to do something different. This story will be my version of an ending to Elena of Avalor. It will include the battle, rather than the coronation itself. Esteban does get redeemed but with a punishment. And the Delgado storyline comes to a wrap, in a very sad way. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Elena of Avalor but I do own the idea for the story. Some credit to AlexanderLuvsToonz for inspiring me with the Power of Forgiveness story.**

**This might be a tear-jerker so be prepared.**

**_**

The battle was fierce! 3 new villains were fighting alongside Ash, Chatana, Pili, Tziloco and Esteban. All three are very powerful wizards and each have a specific power. But Elena, Mateo, Gabe and Naomi were very strong, so the fight wouldn't be so difficult. Plus with the help of their other friends, they could defeat the evil team.

Naomi had been busted by Pili's fire balls and was being taken care of. Then Gabe beat 2/3 of the new wizards and they were brought to the dungeon. Just then a sorceress came along and grabbed Gabe hostage with her magic. She lifted him into the air.

"Any last words before your time ends?" Chatana asked Gabe.

"There is one thing I'd like to say."

"And that is?"

Just then, Gabe held out an electric gauntlet that Isabel invented just for him, and he shot a big electric spark on Chatana. He electrocuted her for five seconds. When he was done, Chatana fell to the ground, _dead. _Gabe dropped to the ground free from the hold Pili went over to his owner.

"Chatana, can you hear me." Pili asked, trying to wake her up.

No response.

"No...this shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't have happened if YOU hadn't intervened!" In rage, Pili started firing many fire balls that turned into lava on impact with a surface.

"Mateo, do your bird spell!" Gabe called out.

"Vapoco!" Mateo casted the spell, and Pili turned into a sparrow.

"What happened to me!?" Pili said in shock to what he had become. That's when an eagle started chasing him till they weren't seen anymore.

After the fall of Chatana, the battle persisted, with the last new wizard using freezing spells to stop Elena's team. Luckily, Mateo used a heat spell and the wizard was defeated. Remember, heat plus ice equals melt.

Now, Elena was battling Ash, the most powerful of the bunch, while Esteban was waiting in a hidden spot to come in. Ash blasted a few attack spells at the group, but they were blocked, but at some point, she was able to put a stand still spell on Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi, so Elena can go against them alone.

"I will not let you terrorize my kingdom again!" Elena angrily said to Ash.

"We'll see about that." Ash said as she blasted a spell at Elena.

Both of them blasted their magic at each other simultaneously, clashing it together. This stood for a few moments. Suddenly, Esteban emerged, and threw a blast at Elena, tossing her to the side.

"Esteban!?" Elena said in shock.

"Hello Elena." Esteban has a vicious smirk on his face. "It's time we had a little chat."

"Esteban, please. I understand the truth now, about your past. I saw a vision in my scepter, your whole life. I understand that you weren't treated correctly as a child, and I understand why you did that. I am so sorry for everything."

"It is a little too late for that."

Meanwhile, Carla was watching everything that was happening, and saw that Esteban was getting ready to kill Elena. That when she thought it was a good time to come in.

"Boquato!" Carla shot the spell at the two, sending them both flying in the air.

Esteban landed in a bush while Ash...well, her head hit a rock, and the results weren't pretty. But Carla didn't care. She helped Elena up just as Esteban walked up to them. Esteban shot a blast at Carla throwing her to the side. Elena tried to do blaze on him but he used his staff to take her scepter. He aimed his staff ready to kill Elena.

"Goodbye dear cousin!" Esteban said.

Carla watched as Esteban was about to kill Elena and thought of one more action.

"No!" Carla yelled as she jumped in front of Elena just as the spell was shot. She screamed in agony as the spell spread through her whole body, it would eat away her insides in a matter of minutes.

Seeing what just happened, Ash managed to get up and throw Esteban FAR from where they were, it would be her last spell. She tried to go over to her daughter, but unfortunately collapsed to the ground, dying from blood loss.

"CARLA!" Elena quickly went over to Carla. She was in a very weak state and was bleeding out of her abdomen.

"Mateo could stop the spell! May I use your tamborita?"

"There's no stopping this spell." Carla said weakly.

"Don't say that! There's gotta be a way to stop it!" Elena grabs Carla's tamborita and does a reversal spell on Mateo from the stand still.

"Mateo, Carla's been shot with Esteban's magic, and she's slowly dying. Is there a way to stop it."

"I'm pretty sure there is one." Mateo uses his tamborita to inspect the spell that Carla had been put under. After seeing the results, he frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Mateo said. "This spell cannot be undone by any kind of magic and will kill the person that is under the spell in a matter of time."

"How long does she have left?"

"About 1 minute. You know, I was starting to think she was a cool person when she started helping us. It's a shame that the good times have to end so fast." Mateo was sad.

"Elena." Carla said.

"Carla, this isn't how I planned things to go. I thought we could successfully beat Ash you and I, and you would finally be welcome to the kingdom again. I'm so sorry." Elena sadly said to Carla. "Please don't go."

"Elena, it's been an honor serving for you, helping to find Ash, and participating in battle. Thank you for giving me a chance to show you I've changed. And thank you for freeing my papa." Carla said her final words.

Elena stood there silent and held Carla as she closed her eyes. A tear ran down Elena's cheek as Carla drifted away to the spirit world. Mateo came and comforted Elena.

"I'm sorry." He said to Elena, who started sobbing.

"How am I gonna explain this to Victor!?" Elena exclaimed. "He really wanted to see his daughter again!"

"Victor will be devastated, but l know that he will be proud that she protected Avalor, she sacrificed for the very-soon-to-be Queen. AND stopped Ash." Mateo said. This made Elena smile, that Carla saved Avalor in a big way: she saved the queen.

Later, Elena and Mateo told Victor about the sad news and he was really sad, but he was also proud that she saved Avalor and stopped Ash, who had turned him into stone. The coronation was held and Elena appointed Naomi as the new Chancellor, she gives really good advice. Now Elena was officially Queen and she would lead her people, with the help of her grandparents and Naomi. The next day, a festival was held in honor of Carla, who had sacrificed her life to keep Elena safe. The royal family would mourn her death for a long time. Anyway, the kingdom was now safe, at least for now. Esteban was still out there, not dead. Luckily his staff broke, so he would have to find a new source for magic.

**And that's a wrap for this story! My writing may be a little bad so let me know if I made any mistakes and/or what I should fix. If you really want it, I can post an alternate ending where Carla lives. But for now this is what I got.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**aSH signing out.**


	2. 2

**Welcome back to AAA Productions. This is an alternate ending of Carla the Hero in which she doesn't die. I won't include everything else before that part, but I will add some (a lot) extra things so it isn't too short. This may be completely different than the bad ending but I honestly like it this way. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Elena of Avalor but I do own the idea of this story.  
**

**Let's go.**

**_**

Now, Elena was battling Ash, the most powerful of the bunch, while Esteban was waiting in a hidden spot to come in. Ash blasted a few attack spells at the group, but they were blocked, but at some point, she was able to put a stand still spell on Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi, so Elena can go against them alone.

"I will not let you terrorize my kingdom again!" Elena angrily said to Ash.

"We'll see about that." Ash said as she blasted a spell at Elena.

Both of them blasted their magic at each other simultaneously, clashing it together. This stood for a few moments. Suddenly, Esteban emerged, and threw a blast at Elena, tossing her to the side.

"Esteban!?" Elena said in shock.

"Hello Elena." Esteban has a vicious smirk on his face. "It's time we had a little chat."

"Esteban, please. I understand the truth now, about your past. I saw a vision in my scepter, your whole life. I understand that you weren't treated correctly as a child, and I understand why you did that. I am so sorry for everything."

"It is a little too late for that."

Meanwhile, Carla was watching everything that was happening, and saw that Esteban was getting ready to kill Elena. That when she thought it was a good time to come in.

"Boquato!" Carla shot the spell at the two, sending them both flying in the air.

Esteban landed in a bush while Ash...well, her head hit a rock, and the results weren't pretty. But Carla didn't care. She helped Elena up just as Esteban walked up to them. Esteban shot a blast at Carla throwing her to the side. Elena tried to do blaze on him but he used his staff to take her scepter. He aimed his staff ready to kill Elena.

"Goodbye dear cousin!" Esteban said.

Carla watched as Esteban was about to kill Elena and thought of one more action.

"No!" Carla yelled as she pushed Elena away and the spell barely missed her. They quickly started fighting again. Elena and Carla shot spells at Esteban to which he used his teleportation power to dodge them. He shot a few times but Carla used blocking spells.

This went on for a while, until Carla had the brilliant idea of destroying his wand. And that's what she did. Elena distracted him while Carla snuck up from behind and took his wand with a spell. After she got it, she broke his staff and threw the prices to the side. This drained Esteban of all his power but he picked up one of the pieces and threw them at the two. One of them hit Carla and bashed her abdomen area, weakening her.

Nonetheless, she got up and opened up a portal to a faraway land, probably Soledad Island, to which Esteban was sucked into. After they thought they won, Ash emerged again, confronting Carla.

"Carla, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do...you've caused hell in my life, and it's time to end it."

With that, Carla casted a final spell that killed her mother. After that, she went down on her knees and broke down. Elena went over to her.

"Carla, it's okay. You made the right decision, she was a bad person who tried to take your papa away from you. Now, it's over. You saved us. You saved Avalor. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but we'll be in your dept forever."

"Thanks Elena."

"Now we've gotta get you back to the palace because that to wound is getting bad."

After Carla was brought back to the palace and taken care of, everyone got ready for the coronation.

A few hours later, Elena was pronounced Queen of Avalor, and she was choosing who would help her serve. She made Naomi the new chancellor of Avalor. She also said that her Abuelos can help her with ruling. Then she had a final message to give to everyone.

"You might all think she is still evil, but she saved my life today, and stopped a very dangerous malvago that planned to take over Avalor. I'd like to make Carla Delgado an honorary person to Avalor!"

Elena explains how Carla did many good things to redeem herself of her bad past. Everyone was skeptical at first but she seemed very genuine when she said she wasn't bad anymore. Now she will be honored by everyone around her, especially Naomi. They had a rough past, but now they are starting anew and are friends. She went over to Carla.

"I'm so proud of you! You saved Avalor!"

"I couldn't have done it all without your help. You've helped me become stronger than ever which not even Elena did, though she still helped me out tremendously when I was in prison, and because of that, I see you as more than a friend." This made Naomi smile and the two embraced in a hug.

A couple of guards brought Victor over to Carla to his request, and they embraced in a hug. He was very proud of her for what she did for Avalor. Now she is a hero who will help Elena and her family/friends in Avalor starting the day Elena became queen.

**And THAT'S a wrap for the good ending! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you want the Esteban part, where he comes back to attack, be sure to let me know. And if you want a different kind of story tell me about that too. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**aSH signing out.**


End file.
